When a business receives new network devices from an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), these devices do not become deployable until IT professionals manually enter various pieces of individual configuration data onto each device. In large enterprises with complex network infrastructures and security schemes, this adds up to considerable cost consumed by IT overhead. If such an enterprise has multiple sites that are geographically distant, IT professionals must often travel to facilitate deployment of new devices, and the travel expenses add to the cost of ownership.